


Insomnia

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got my very own problem... and it rips me apart on the inside. With every breath, every passing minute, it kills me a little more. Maybe it's not what you'd think or what you'd expect... but to me, it's like the coming of the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazeixrinshou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sazeixrinshou).



> For my Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for sazeixrinshou.  
> Request: I demand smut but with a little fluff.  
> Also for: 046: Insomnia (Y!Weekly) - Due Dec 22  
> My request, in exchange: Pick favorite fanfic of mine and draw the couple from it.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Hands" by Jewel

Shou POV

I've got my very own problem... and it rips me apart on the inside. With every breath, every passing minute, it kills me a little more. Maybe it's not what you'd think or what you'd expect... but to me, it's like the coming of the end of the world. It chokes me, wraps me in its inky blackness and holds me as I scream with no voice.

It's that that keeps me awake on nights like this. I fear the nightmares more and more every night and end up unable to sleep. Instead, I sit here at the foot of the bed, rocking back and forth, a thin blanket wrapped around my shoulders as my only comfort.

I need you... I need your arms around me and your breath hot on my neck. I lift my head and my eyes rake over your beautiful form as you lay there, sprawled out and sleeping so very deeply. Something inside me falls apart a little bit more and I can't help it when I crawl up the bed and settle down next to you, wrapping my shaking arms around your torso. I'm cold... so very cold.

It isn't long before you stir beneath me, mumbling to yourself as you slowly wake up. My tears wet your shirt and soon enough your knuckles are stroking against my cheek.

"Shou, baby?" Your voice is so sweet, so beautiful and melodic. It's part of why I love you. Just your voice can chase my demons away.

I only hold you tighter, burying my face into your stomach and you lightly pet my hair, a soft rumble of understanding leaving your perfect lips.

Soon enough, you've turned us over and you're hovering over me, a soft smile on your lips as you lean down, gently kissing me. Your hands pull the blanket from my shoulders, exposing my naked upper-body to the cool air of the room. But then your lips are on me, traveling over soft skin and I can't help the plea that leaves my mouth.

"Ru... please."

"Please what?" There's slight amusement in your voice, but it's far overshadowed by the caring way you're staring up at me, your fingers so close to prying off my boxers.

I shift, arching my hips up a little. "Make love to me." My eyes plead with you, burning into you with an intensity only reserved for times like these.

You don't even hesitate, simply leaning back down and trailing kisses across my abdomen as you pull my boxers from my legs and toss them aside. Yours follow not too soon after and I can't help but stare at you, my heavily-lidded gaze taking in every plane and curve of your body.

My breath catches when you lower your mouth to my arousal, taking me in your mouth and sucking gently, your head bobbing as you stare up at me. There's a challenge written in your eyes and I know you're trying to make me fall apart as many times as you can. This is always how you try to solve my insomnia... and it usually works.

You work feverishly at my length, your free hand idly stroking yourself as you work. That tongue of yours curls around my cock, pressing just firmly enough to make these tiny noises of bliss fall from my lips. I could swear you're smirking at me around my dick, but I don't mind. It makes the most erotic picture.

Letting go of yourself, you instead choose to fondle my sac, your middle finger slipping back to tease at my entrance. I can already feel my orgasm coming up fast and the look in your eyes tells me you know it, too. You tug lightly on my balls and I moan, the sound growing as you suck on me as hard as you can, your head bobbing fast over my length.

The seconds tick by and then time freezes as I arch from the bed, my hand fisting in your hair. I ride out the waves of my release, feeling you swallow everything I give you. It's heaven... and even as I'm coming down off it, laying there panting on the bed, you seem to be convinced to make it even more than it already is.

You've found the lube somewhere and your fingers lightly probe at me. I'm so relaxed that you don't have to spend much time prepping me. It's a simple task to lubricate first me and then yourself before you pull my legs up and thrust into my body.

I groan at the intrusion, not minding it in the least. The pace you set up tells me that you were holding back so much, just for me. Your breathing is already labored and sweat glistens on your upper lip. I watch you, my eyes taking in everything you have to offer me. Your thrusts are fast and shallow, and I can feel you trembling.

A low groan leaves your lips and you plunge into me, pulling out all the way and then repeating until you can't seem to stand it anymore. You let go of my legs, falling to your hands on the bed over me, your hips moving faster than I thought possible as you push into me, these beautiful noises filling the room.

I'm hard again and you notice, your hand wrapping around me, taking me with you at the same harsh pace your hips push out against me. Still I watch you, pleasure coursing through my veins as I take in just how sexual you look over me like this. Your angle changes and suddenly you're striking my prostate, hitting it so hard I can't help but let my eyes fall shut.

The coil winds tighter within me and yours snaps. Those last few erratic thrusts fill me as you coat my insides with the warmth of your cum. You moan my name and I cry yours out as you bring me off for the second time tonight. My release coats your fingers and you milk me dry, pulling out and rolling away only once you're sure I'm done.

We lay there, staring at the ceiling as we catch our breath. There's this stupid grin plastered on my face and I whisper the words that truly matter. "I love you, Ru."

You chuckle softly, knowing full-well that my words are a thank you of sorts. "You're welcome, baby. Now can you sleep?"

I nod and curl up to your side, burying my nose in your shoulder. Your arm comes around me and holds me close. I've never been happier.

**The End**  



End file.
